Microphones are ubiquitous on many devices used by individuals, including computers, tablets, smart phones, and many other consumer devices. Generally speaking, a microphone is an electroacoustic transducer that produces an electrical signal in response to deflection of a portion (e.g., a membrane or other structure) of a microphone caused by sound incident upon the microphone. For example, a microphone may be implemented as a MEMS transducer. A MEMS transducer may include a diaphragm or membrane having an electrical capacitance to a reference plane or backplate, such that a change in acoustic pressure applied to the MEMS transducer causes a deflection or other movement of the membrane, and thus causes a change in the electrical capacitance. Such electrical capacitance or the change thereof may be sensed by a sensing circuit and processed.
Existing MEMS microphone implementations are susceptible to various physical limitations that may affect accuracy of measurement of acoustic pressure on a microphone. For example, aging may affect performance of mechanical components of a MEMS microphone (e.g., displacement of a diaphragm as a function of acoustic pressure may change as a MEMS microphone ages). As another example, MEMS microphones may have non-linearities (e.g., displacement of a diaphragm as a function of acoustic pressure may not be linear), that are often complicated to correct for using traditional approaches.